Flame of Hope
by TsukiHime-Sama678
Summary: Rin knows that she'd never have the great Lord Sesshomaru. He wouldn't want a human as a mate. But what will she do Sesshomaru begins to show an interest in her?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Okay this is my second Fanfic. I'm also working on a Harvest Moon fic. Well anyways, I just finished watching Inuyasha and I fell in love with the pairing of Sesshomaru and Rin. It's just so KAWAII! Anyways, this takes place after the story line of Final Act. So Rin is going to think about past events for a little bit. Also, this isn't exactly canon, but it's still the general story line. AND! One more thing, this will probably be only a few chapters, but if I get enough reviews, I might make into a longer story. Mkay commence writing!**

**Disclaimer: All Inuyasha rights go to Viz Media and Rumiko Takahashi and may we thank all the gods that she was born :D**

**Chapter One: Flame of Hope**

Rin sat next to the fire, watching as the flames danced in front of her. On the other side of the fire, Jaken rustled around in his sleep, muttering something about his undying loyalty to Lord Sesshomaru.

_I wonder where Lord Sesshomaru is right now._ Rin wondered her eyes once again trailing to the fire.

It had been about nine years since the day Lord Sesshomaru found Rin dead. Nine years since she was revived with the Tenseiga. She smiled at the memory of first waking up and her eyes greeting the sight of Sesshomaru. She followed him without a second thought. It was a decision she would never regret. She also reminisced about Lord Sesshomaru's brother Inuyasha and his mate Kagome. They had become mates shortly before the defeat of Naraku. Kagome had decided to stay in the feudal era with Inuyasha and their group. The monk and the demon slayer, Miroku and Sango she believed their names to be, had several children since then. And if she remembered right, Shippo, who was the fox demon child at the time Rin was a child, had found a mate of his own, a human female from Kaede's village.

She must have sat and stared at the fire for a while because the next time Rin looked at the sky, pink had just barely tinted it. Morning was coming. She stood up to stretch. She looked at what was left of the barely morning moon. A very thin crescent. She smiled. She was now seventeen years old. Her form had changed dramatically since she was a child. She had a lean hourglass figure that was hidden under her kimono. Her kimono was a brilliant snow white with pink orchids ardorning all the hems. Then a single flower was in the middle of the kimono, right above her belly button.

She then felt the call of nature and she rushed into the nearby trees to do her business. She looked back and could still see the campsite. As she got older, she became more and more shy about these kinds of things, so she always went farther into the trees. Once she could no longer see the fire, she settled down to relieve herself. Once Rin was done, she went off to find a pond or creek. She knew there was one around because she had heard Jaken talking about it. As she heard the sound of slow rushing water, she also heard a village that wasn't that far from the pond or creek. While Rin didn't like being near a human village by herself, she was desperate because she didn't know when they would walk by water again.

She found the water, which was a creek, and observed it for a few moments. It was pretty covered up, but she would be quick to bathe nonetheless. She stripped and hung her clothes on a tree branch. The water would have normally been cold but the hot summer air made up for the temperature a great deal. She let the water gulp up her aching body. Once she was done, she turned around to walk back out of the water. The sight that greeted her eyes horrified her. A scrubby looking middle aged man was standing by her kimono on the tree branch and was looking at her with a triumphant expression.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A cute young girl" He said getting closer to the water. Rin didn't have anywhere to run except straight, toward the man. His feet were now at the very edge of the water.

"Why don't you let me help you out of the water? Then I can take you inside the bushes and make you my bitch." He said now walking into the water, closer to Rin.

"It's been a while since I've had a young girl like you so I won't go easy" Rin felt her insides churning with a disgust and hate she didn't know she could feel toward anybody except her family's murderers.

She gasped and realized she still had a voice. She straightened her posture and went into a defensive pose.

"I wouldn't want a nasty man like you even touching the ground I walk on. Or breathing the same air I do." Rin said with a perfect Sesshomaru tone, making sure to add disgusted face at the end. She had indeed grown up with him, so she was bound to pick up a thing or two.

The man looked taken aback for a moment then his ugly face split into a wide and sickening smile.

"You little bitch. Just for that, I'm going to kill you after I'm done fucking you." He said now lunging at Rin. She dodged it quickly and ran toward her clothes. The man grabbed her foot which caused her to trip and fall face first back into the water. She felt him on top of her and he began running his hands up and down her body. Rin wanted to throw up but she had to keep thinking straight if she didn't want to get raped. She struggled as hard as she could, thrashing violently back and forth. She felt the man grab her head by her hair and pull it out so he could lick her neck. She was about to resist it but an idea popped in her head. She relaxed and his grip loosened. 

"Finally accepted what's about to happen. Good. You just might enjoy this then" he said a cruel sadistic voice.

_I will NEVER enjoy it you sick old bastard. And trust me, you won't enjoy this either._

Once he let of her hair, she made sure to feel his tongue on her neck again before she made her move. She moved her head forward, until her chin was just touching her collarbone, and she flung it back. The man howled in pain as she felt his nose crunch on the back of her head. She felt him get up slightly and she scrabbled to get out from underneath him. She ran back towards her clothes. She quickly dressed. As she turned around, she was once again greeted by the sight of another middle aged man, who looked just as scrubby. He stood before her and he blocked her escape.

"You couldn't handle a GIRL? Looks like it's me to the rescue again" said the second man as he made a grab for Rin. Again? These two sick men have done this before? This made her hate grow more. She backed away quickly and heard the man behind her getting out of the water.

"Shame we have to kill you. You're actually kind of cute" said the second man as he had managed to grab her. She struggled but the struggles from before had worn her out. The first man grabbed her from behind and pulled her back until they were against a tree. The second man pressed himself in front of Rin and tried to kiss her. When she struggled against that too much, he turned his focus to her clothes.

_Oh Gods, this is it. I'm gonna die. And on my birthday too. _Rin thought with regret. Tears began to fall from her eyes which caused the men to laugh. She felt the second man beginning to untie her kimono.

_Lord Sesshomaru...I never got to tell you...I think I...I think I love you _she thought as more tears came from her eyes. But a laugh didn't come this time. Instead she felt a warm splatter across her face. She was almost scared to open her eyes, but she did.

There before her, was none other than Lord Sesshomaru. He stood behind the second man with a livid expression. The second man had the look of extreme pain on his face. Rin looked down to see that Sesshomaru had stabbed his hand through the man's chest. The man in front of her fell to his knees and collapsed over, dead. Rin felt the man behind her let go her instantly and he pushed Rin away. She turned and saw him begin to run away. Not before he screamed in pain as Sesshomaru killed him too but this time with his green poisonous whip. Rin's eyes darted back and forth looking at both the dead men. Jaken ran into the scene carrying his staff. He then looked crestfallen as he saw that his assistance was not needed.

Afterwards, it all hit her at once. She collapsed and began to sob uncontrollably.

"I-I-I *sob* I'm so-so-sorry *sob* I should ha-have *sob* told Jaken where I was go-going. *sob* P-p-please forgive me L-lord Sessh-Sesshomaru *sob*" Rin cried almost incoherently.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said towering above her crying form. She somehow managed to control her sobs so she could look up at Sesshomaru. They locked eyes and he held out his hand, the man's blood still on it. Rin grabbed his hand without hesitation. She pulled herself up and pushed herself onto Sesshomaru. She grabbed fistfuls of his kimono and sobbed onto Sesshomaru's chest, minding his spiked chest armor of course. Jaken was genuinely surprised that Sesshomaru had allowed this kind of contact. But seeing as how she almost got raped, Jaken supposed Sesshomaru would allow it this one time.

"Rin. Those men didn't hurt you did they?" Sesshomaru asked Rin after her crying had subsided. Rin shook her head and looked up at Sesshomaru's eyes. Chocolate brown met amber.

"Thank you for saving me Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said now smiling big at Sesshomaru.

"Seeing the state of the man with the blood coming from his nose, I think you would not have needed my saving had there not been two of them." Sesshomaru said placing his hand on Rin's shoulder. Rin let out a laugh. Yeah, the first guy did get head butted in the nose.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said now standing beside Sesshomaru.

"Jaken, take care of these filthy human's bodies" Sesshomaru said suddenly to which Jaken jumped but complied.

"Come Rin. Walk with me back to the fire" Sesshomaru said walking back to the camp. Rin walked behind him. The walk was quiet when Sesshomaru asked Rin out of the blue,

"Rin. It is your birthday. It is not?" This surprised Rin. It didn't surprise Rin that he remembered. It surprised her because he commented on it. She felt her heart give a flutter and her face heat up. Thank goodness she was walking behind him and he couldn't see her in the now bright morning light.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you for remembering." Rin said pretending to be surprised that he remembered. If he knew she was surprised because of the latter, he might not ever comment on her birthday anymore. Just because that was just the way Sesshomaru was. She looked up at the back of Sesshomaru's head and smiled. She was falling in love with him and there was nothing she could do about it. For she knew her Lord Sesshomaru would never fall for a human. She knew he would want a powerful demon woman to make his mate. Even though it hurt, she was alright with that. Knowing she could grow old by the side of her Lord Sesshomaru was alright with her.

_I'm okay with that. But in my heart, I'll always want to be more than traveling companions._ Rin thought as she felt a hot tear go down her face.

Smelling salt, Sesshomaru stopped very suddenly causing Rin to almost run into him.

"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said her voice almost cracking.

"I should ask you the same thing" Sesshomaru said slightly turned to look at Rin.

_Damn it. How the hell do I forget that he's a demon with a very sensitive nose? _Rin cursed herself for crying. She knew it would only make Sesshomaru wonder what's wrong with her.

"Noth-" she began. No point in lying. She knew he could see right through her. But she couldn't just tell him the flat out truth could she? She had to make up a convincing lie. 

"I was just thinking about all the poor girls who have suffered the same fate I almost did." Rin said with a sniffle to really try and sell it. Sesshomaru met her eyes. He narrowed his suspiciously.

_Shit_ Rin thought, her heart beginning to pound hard. If he could hear her heart, it would be the dead give away that she was lying. And there was not a trace of doubt that he could hear her heart.

_Shit, shit, shit! _Rin was now trying to control her hands and legs which were now beginning to shake, almost unnoticed. Sesshomaru walked closer to Rin until they were almost touching. Rin thought she would pass out from all the heat she now felt all over her body. Rin wanted to look away from Sesshomaru's eyes but she knew if she did, he would know she was lying.

"What are you hiding from me Rin?" Sesshomaru said his breath tickling Rin nose. Rin observed his face with awe. He was so beautiful. How Rin longed to caress the two purple stripes on each of his cheeks. Or the blue crescent moon on his forehead. He was truly the most breathtaking being she had ever laid eyes on. His amber eyes bore into her soft velvet brown eyes. She knew this man could never be hers. It hurt her and she couldn't fight down the tears now threatening to fall. She felt one, two, three hot tears making a wet trail down her cheeks.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru now said with an almost demanding voice. What was wrong with this girl who was fine just moments ago?

Rin felt her knees beginning to wobble. She backed up until she was against a tree. She then allowed herself to slide down the tree until she was sitting on the ground. Sesshomaru once again walked towards her and he crouched down so she could meet his eyes.

"Rin. What is it?" Sesshomaru asked looked at Rin with a somewhat softened expression. Rin looked at his face once again. She got up to sit on her knees so she was level with him. She knew she couldn't lie to him anymore. So there was only one option.

She put a hand on his unarmored shoulder, the one with the boa. She pulled herself closer to his face until their noses were almost touching. She closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He knew what was about to happen. But he made no move to stop it. He just allowed Rin to get closer and closer until finally he felt her lips press against his. He still made no move. He felt something foreign in the pit of his stomach. It was hard to describe. Like he had eaten a butterfly and it was trying very hard to escape. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He left his arm betraying him and resting itself on the small of Rin's back.

Rin had never even dreamed she could feel something like this. When she kissed him, feelings and emotions exploded as her entire body began tingling. When he made no move to pull away, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull their bodies closer. She felt something on her back and realized it was Sesshomaru's hand. Rin allowed a tear to fall. Some where in the back of her mind, something screamed at Rin that maybe, just maybe, her Lord Sesshomaru would want her for a woman.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed

Rin gasped and fell backwards. She blushed a deep red. She scrambled to her feet and walked fast back to camp.

_What was I doing? What was I THINKING? He probably hates me now. Kami help me! _Rin thought almost running into Ah-Un. The two headed dragon horse snorted in annoyance.

"Sorry Ah-Un" Rin said patting it on both of its heads. Jaken got to camp and looked at Rin with wide shocked eyes.

"Jaken. I'm going in search of some more water. Those humans made me feel filthy" She said as she got on Ah-Un and clicked her tongue, telling it to fly. Ah-Un made a low bellowing sound as it took to the skies.

Sesshomaru was next to walk into camp. He was quick to mask his emotions when Jaken had questioned him about what was going on after Rin walked away. He said got up and walked back towards camp. He had told Jaken to go ahead and make sure Rin was okay. Jaken looked confused but obeyed nonetheless. He heard Rin tell Jaken that she was off to find more water.

"Lord Sesshomaru, could you please tell me what was going on?" Jaken asked when Rin was out of sight.

"None of your concern" Sesshomaru stated. With that, the conversation was over.

"Y-yes mi Lord." Jaken said, still very, very confused.

_I don't understand. Why didn't I make her stop? Why did I feel like that? I dislike not knowing. I plan on figuring out how to make it stop._ Sesshomaru thought as he looked at the spot in the sky where Rin had become a dot, then disappeared.

Rin had finally found a very small pond with a waterfall emptying into it. She stripped quickly and got into the water. She soaked in the water and kept replaying the past events. Every time she thought about how he didn't go against it, it only made hope flicker in her heart like a flame.

**(A/N) So what did you think? I didn't make Sesshomaru OOC in any way did I? How far should I go with this? Constructive criticism is appreciated! Thank you guys for reading to this point! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey readers. I'm truly very sorry for the lateness of this much awaited chapter. Life's been...well life's been what life is supposed to be, a bitch, ne? And school is a contributing factor to the lateness of future chapters. I can't promise not to post a chapter this late again because I hate when I break promises. Well I'm not going to keep you guys from the story much longer :D**

**Disclaimer: All Inuyasha rights go to Viz Media and Rumiko Takahashi and may we thank all the gods that she was born :D**

**Chapter Two: Extinguished heart and new encounters.**

Rin's heart was about to split in two. Since the 'incident', as Rin liked to refer it too, Sesshomaru had not so much as glanced her way. But she had managed to keep herself from crying in his presence. However, she would need to have a talk with him about it soon. They were on the move once again. She was on Ah-Un while Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken walked. Maybe now he would be up to talking about it.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?..." She said quietly but she knew he heard her.

"Jaken. I'm going to hunt for you and Rin" he said with a short pause and then going off into the trees on either side of the path that they were walking along. Yeah, he definitely didn't feel like talking. She knew this because one, Lord Sesshomaru never usually told Jaken where he was going, and two, he was very aware of the fact that Rin could get food for herself. In fact, he had encouraged her to do so.

"Rin? About what happened a few days ago..." Jaken began before looking at Rin. She sent him a very Sesshomaru like glare which made him shut his trap. After looking away, Jaken went off in another direction to find a place to sleep for the night. Only after Rin saw Jaken disappear in the bushes did she release a sigh she had been holding in for a while.

_What am I going to do? Lord Sesshomaru won't talk to me about what happened. He's being so stubborn. If he would just let me...Ugh I wouldn't even know how to begin explaining that. _Rin thought. Then suddenly, the stress and tension that had built up over the past few days hit her full force. Her head began to throb. She and Ah-Un sat down and she leaned back against the dragon horse.

_Kami, I'm getting a head ache from Hell. _Rin's hands went to her temples and she began caressing them. She let out a moan of pain. Her head was hurting so bad, that she didn't even hear the footsteps now approaching. Only when she heard Ah-Un snort in alarm did she look up.

She gasped silently when her eyes met the powdery lavender eyes of the male now standing before her. The reason she did not scream is because he was not just a man, but a demon. He had shoulder length hair that was dark blue at the root and got lighter and lighter until it was silver at the ends. The skin around his pointed ears appeared reptilian. He wore a blue kimono and hakama that had dark blue hems. The tie around his waist held in place a sword and gourd. And tied around the tie was a small brown pouch that looked like it was made of some kind of animal skin.

"Hello. May I help you?" Rin asked casually although her head her head was throbbing more and more by the second. She was very comfortable around demons, so she showed no fear when the youkai opened his mouth to respond, revealing sharp canines.

"I apologize for my sudden appearance. I was running by when I saw you rubbing your head and you sounded like you were in pain. I was just wondering if you were okay." He replied. His voice was gentle, but still low in octave.

"How kind of you. No offense, but why is it a concern of yours?" Rin said

"My young maiden, I may be a youkai, but I don't like to see damsels in distress. Even if they're human" He replied now coming closer. Rin looked him in the eye and narrowed her eyes. He paused, then approached more slowly

"Do I frighten you maiden? I don't blame you. I'm very scary." He said adding a light chuckle at the end.

"As if." Rin scoffed which caused the youkai to raise his eyebrows. "Demons don't scare me. Not even disturbingly ugly ones. Not that you're ugly!" Rin added quickly.

The youkai laughed again. "Then why is it you glare at me like I'm going to hurt you?"

"I can't just trust anyone. Even someone with a sword, as welcoming as they are." Rin said sarcastically.

"I see. Whoever raised you raised you well." He said. Rin widened her eyes. Lord Sesshomaru raised her most of her life. A second wave of pain came to her head. This time twice as painful. Her hands went to her head and she let out a painful gasp.

"Holy shit!" Rin exclaimed. A tear began forming on her bottom lid. She didn't want to seem weak, but as the pain increased, the tear began to get bigger and fatter until it fell, leaving a wet trail down Rin's cheek and onto her kimono. She heard a rustling sound then a pop. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up. The youkai was kneeled in front of her holding the gourd. He made no move to make her drink what was inside of it. Instead he waited for her to reach for it with a shaky hand. Rin didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust him. That simple gesture was enough for her to grab it and down its contents. It didn't taste bad. It tasted...like flowers?

_A better way to put would be it tastes like how a flower smells. Sweet and very natural. _Rin thought when she gave the gourd back. A few moments later, her heads throbbing began to die down. Rin let out a big sigh of relief.

"Better?" the youkai asked. Rin had almost forgotten he was there.

"...Yeah. A lot better actually." Rin looked at the youkai. "Thanks. Thanks a lot."

"Like I said, I don't like to see damsels in distress. And I am surprised that you so willingly drank from the gourd. Other people that I have tried to help would scream and run away..." he said then looking a little sad.

"Well I don't see why. You're very kind. And plus, I'm not scared of demons. I'm scared of...humans." Rin said the last part in a whisper

"Humans? That's very strange. Why is that? If you don't mind my asking." He said now sitting a few feet in front of her.

"It's just a bitter memory now so I don't really care who knows. You see...my whole family was killed by human savages. In fact, my whole village was killed by these savages. I was the only one who survived. Lord- I mean a youkai saved me. And I've been with him since then. I...I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for him." Rin finished with a sad smile.

"...I see. Well I don't blame you for being scared of humans now. It's only natural that if you were saved by a youkai, then you wouldn't be scared of them." 

"Alright, enough of my sob story. What about you? I don't even know your name. My name is Rin" Rin said bowing slightly.

"Oh! You're right! I apologize; a real gentleman would have introduced himself first! I am Kenichi" He said also bowing.

"Kenichi...may I ask what type of youkai you are? I mean because of-" Rin pointed to his head "-the hair and eyes."

Kenichi only smiled. "Young maiden, I would be honored in telling you what I am. It would be the only time anyone eagerly wanted to know. I am half butterfly youkai, and half Chinese dragon youkai."

"Dragon youkai? Wow! I didn't even know they existed. I've heard stories but I never thought for a second they were true!" Rin exclaimed. She had a child like look of glee on her face. Kenichi chuckled once more.

"Indeed. As do many others. But maybe it's better that way. You see, they are known for amazing medicine skills. Far better than any human. No offense."

"None taken. Please continue"

"Right. As I was saying, they have medicine capabilities exceeding that of everyone else. Dragon demons are also very peaceful and quiet at nature. However, they make up for it in pride. So of course when Chinese emperors and empresses approached them and demanded they teach their doctors their medicine skills, they would flat out refuse. So the Chinese emperors passed a law that all dragon demons be killed and their bodies would earn the killers reward money." Kenichi finished.

"What? That's stupid! Ugh! Humans make me so MAD! They think that they can just act all high and mighty and command everyone to do what they say and-" Rin stopped abruptly when Kenichi started laughing under his breath. "Sorry. I was rambling." Rin said.

"Do not apologize young maiden. I have never met a human who was this enthusiastic about the rights of youkai...You are...strange. But I like your kind of strange." He said smiling warmly. Rin found herself blushing and she looked down so her bangs would quickly conceal her face.

"Thanks I think" Rin said quietly

"It was my pleasure." He said smiling warmly. They sat and talked for about a half an hour more before Kenichi got up and offered a hand to help Rin up.

"I should probably leave now. It's getting late." Kenichi said brushing off his knees.

"Oh! Well thanks again for the medicine. Will I see you again?" Rin asked eagerly.

"Perhaps. Until next time young maiden." Kenichi said grabbing Rin's hand. He brought it up to his lips and he placed a soft kiss on the back of Rin's hand, causing her eyes to widen and her face to turn a shade of scarlet. Kenichi turned around and jumped off in another direction. She stared at the spot he disappeared.

"Rin." Rin heard from behind her. She turned around and met the eyes of Sesshomaru.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin replied. _There's an approaching question. I just know it._

"Who else was here? I heard you talking to someone." _There it is._

"A new friend. His name is-" Rin didn't _have _to tell Lord Sesshomaru Kenichi's name. Besides, there were A LOT of things that Lord Sesshomaru didn't tell her. "-unknown. He didn't get a chance to tell me. However, he did give me some medicine for a horrible head ache I had."

"And you just willingly drank it?" Sesshomaru said calmly.

"N- Yes I did." Now Rin knew that Sesshomaru would scold her because she 'willingly drank it' but she needed to see if that answer would make him talk to her. He was about to get what's been building up the past few days.

"Why would you do such a stupid thing? He could have put something in it that would have made you unconscious. Or kill you." He said coldly. Rin felt defiance swell up in her chest. What she did next surprised Sesshomaru. She released an empty laugh which made Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow. She marched up to Sesshomaru until she was a few feet in front of him. She looked up at him and smiled before she let him have it.

"Do. NOT. Talk to me like that! Like I'm some stupid girl!" Rin yelled. Her eyes began to sting with tears now beginning to shed.

His eyes widened slightly. In all their time together, Rin had never raised her voice to him. Usually he would have any other person on the ground begging for mercy. However, Rin was the last person he expected to raise their voice at him. Well, except for Jaken.

"Rin, do not-" Sesshomaru began.

"NO! You don't get the right to care now! After all you've put me through the past few days! All I've wanted to do was talk! And what did you do? Avoid me with the first excuse you could think of! You don't even know _in the slightest _how much I've been hurting!" Rin's voice slightly cracked as tear after tear created trails down her cheeks.

"I just want to know why you wouldn't talk to me! Is it because maybe, just maybe, you return some of the feelings I have for you? And Kami forbid you find yourself falling for a human!" With that Rin collapsed.

She was unaware at how the fearsome Lord Sesshomaru was looking at her. He was honestly and truly speechless. Was what she said true? Did he feel the same about her? He had known her since she was eight and in all the nine years he knew her, he never looked at her that way. Of course he noticed...physical changes as she grew up. But the thought of her as a potential mate had never crossed his mind. There were times he thought of her as a daughter however they never really had a bond close enough to be considered father-daughter. So that was out of the question. The only other option was just traveling companions. However, ever since the...kiss...he was now starting to reconsider traveling companions. Now he was getting a head ache. What was he supposed to say? He would need to reflect on how exactly he thought of her.

"Rin, I need some time to think about our relationship." Sesshomaru said. Rin's head snapped up and she shot him a glare from Hell. Then she laughed coldly. Nothing ever scared Sesshomaru, but that was out right terrifying.

"I know you have never said so, but I know how smart you think you are. The key word in that sentence being THINK." Rin laughed. Was she calling him stupid? He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to confirm so but she beat to the punch.

"No I am not calling you stupid. I am however calling you oblivious. You are oblivious to the fact that I am actually going to accept what you just said and go on living like nothing ever happened. You think that I am going to give you time to think about our relationship? What so you can decide that I'm not good enough for you and tell me so? So I can then die of a broken heart? I don't think so. You had all this time of not talking to me to think about our relationship which you instead used to avoid me. Well guess what? I ended up getting my talk anyways. But unfortunately for you, if you had not been so stubborn, then we could have actually had a decent discussion. And I am going to end this discussion. Right. Now." Rin said clenching her jaw at the last word. With that she turned around and began walking away.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sesshomaru said. He took a step toward her but froze when she sent a glare his way.

"I KNOW that it's none of your business" Rin said coldly. She ran into the trees that surrounded their camp site. She had to get far away from there. Perhaps Inuyasha would allow her to stay in their village for a while? No that would be the first place Sesshomaru would look for her. Well...who was she kidding? He wasn't going to look for her.

_Inuyasha's village it is then..._Rin thought as tears began going down her face.

Sesshomaru watched as she disappeared into the trees. He was truly shocked. Not that he let it show. He stood staring stoically for a few minutes when he heard a rustling sound to his left. Out came Jaken from the bushes. He looked hesitantly up at Sesshomaru.

"Err...Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked timidly

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru said. His eyes hadn't left the spot Rin disappeared into.

"Are you just going to let her leave like that?" Jaken asked before flinching, fearing that Sesshomaru would hit him for questioning him. But Sesshomaru merely turned his gaze to Jaken and shot him a disapproving look.

"She's seventeen now. By human standards, she's old enough to do what she wants. If she wants to leave, then so be it." Sesshomaru said before his eyes widened as he felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Was...was that anguish? Regret maybe? Why did he feel like that? It was just Rin. He would have outlived her anyways. So what was the point of having her stick around for about seventy more years? Seventy years in ratio to his lifespan was like a week or two. She would just slow him down. There will always be humans dying everyday. She was just a human. But...Rin wasn't just any human. Yes, Sesshomaru knew that quite well. Rin would never be just 'any human'. She was different. She actually respected demons. She didn't stick her nose up to them and treat them like scum. Not that anyone ever treated him like that and lived to tell the tale. Rin was comfortable around demons and didn't fear them. Sesshomaru knew only a few humans like that. Kagome was one that came to mind. However, Rin was still different. She had watched the bloody slaughtering and raping of her family and village. Yet, there was still some innocence in her. It didn't make her faith in the world's decency fall. Rin had actually risked her life in order to help him way back he first met the cheerful toothy grinned girl. It was right after his battle with Inuyasha in the Netherworld on their father's remains. She tried to give Sesshomaru fish when she found him. He saw the bruises she had on her. He knew that the local villagers would abuse her when they found out she had been stealing fish from their ponds. So why had she continued to try to help him? It was because she didn't see him as a monster like the monsters who murdered her family. She saw him as a being that was injured so she attempted to help him.

_Yes...Rin is very special to me..._ Sesshomaru finally realized as he closed his eyes. She stood in silence for a few minutes more when his senses picked up something in the wind.

Blood. Rin's blood. And poison. He needed to get to Rin before something worse happened to her. Even if she didn't want to come back.

Rin was walking blindly for what seemed like forever, when she heard a rustling sound from behind her. She whipped around.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. But no one was there.

_Ugh what is wrong with me? You know he's not coming for you. _Rin thought as she turned back around. Then she heard a low growl that sent a chill down her spine. She turned again and looked down at a snake looking creature. She knew from its big red eyes and over sized fangs that it was a lowly snake youkai. And also, normal snakes don't growl.

"Listen little...err...thing. I am not in the mood. Can't you go try to eat some other lonely human girl walking in the woods by herself?" She said even though she knew it couldn't understand her.

It growled again. It slithered forward and its mouth gaped. Rin grabbed the nearest broken tree branch on the ground while keeping her eyes on the snake youkai. It sprung forward and struck her on the thigh, its large fangs piercing through the material of her kimono. She suppressed a scream and she swung the branch and it collided with the snakes head. It soared a few feet until it landed against a tree. Rin went up to it and she stabbed an end of the branch through its head, ensuring its death. Breathing heavily, Rin turned around to continue walking only to realize that her vision was beginning to go blurry. She wasn't crying. Well not for the past ten minutes anyways. So what was it? Then she felt a sharp searing pain from the bite wound on her thigh. Once the adrenaline had worn off, she could now feel the effects of the snake youkai's poison. She now felt light headed and like she was going to get sick.

"Crap. I hope that it wasn't _that _poisonous." Rin voiced aloud as she continued her trek. But she didn't get very far because the more steps she took, the faster the poison spread through her body. She began coughing violently. Rin gasped when she tasted a metallic tang in her mouth, realizing that she was coughing blood. She reached a clearing where she saw a small creek. She wobbled over to it and almost fell to her knees. She cupped a handful of water and rinsed out her mouth. Her head began to spin and she was about to faint.

"Young maiden?" said a familiar voice from behind her. She turned her head slowly before her gaze met the sight of Kenichi. His lavender eyes looked very concerned.

"Hey Kenichi. What's up?" Rin said.

"I smelled blood. Are you – Kami what happened to your leg?" Kenichi said as his gaze fell upon the bite wound on her thigh.

"What this? Oh it's nothing. I feel fine. Really it's noth-" she broke off as she made a shuddering gasp for air. Then everything went black as she fell to the ground. Kenichi was at her side in an instant.

"Maiden?" he called as he knelt beside her. He put a hand on her back to raise her closer to him while his other hand supported her neck and head.

"Rin!" he called again. His sensitive youkai ears could still pick up her heartbeat as his eyes scanned her face. There was a trickle of her blood on the corner of her mouth that was beginning to dry.

Then his nose alerted him that there a fast approaching youkai. The one whose scent lingered on Rin. He knew that she was upset earlier because of this youkai. He needed to keep her away from this youkai. Quickly but gently he picked her up bridal style and put her on the other side of the creek. He went back over to the other side and closed his eyes, readying his magic that was beginning to pulse throughout his whole body. His butterfly demon side allowed him to put up concealing magic around an area to make something appear to be different. All he did though was cover the area up until the creek. So when the youkai came, Rin would literally be right in front of the youkai, but it wouldn't be able to see her. And it came in handy that he can also mask scent with his magic. Just as he finished, a powerful male demon broke into the clearing. This demon had long silver hair and fierce amber eyes. The demon met Kenichi's eyes and he narrowed his.

"You were at our camp earlier." Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly

"Yes I was. What of it?" Kenichi replied

"Where's Rin? I know she's here somewhere. Tell me. Now." Sesshomaru said clenching his fist.

"So you can just go back to hurting her? She needs my help right now and I can't afford to waste any time." Kenichi said turning around and walking toward the creek. Sesshomaru bared his fangs. How dare he turn his back on him? He grabbed Toukijin and lunged at the blue haired demon. Kenichi swiftly turned around to block Sesshomaru's attack with his own sword. The swords clashed together with a loud clang and bright sparks. Sesshomaru jumped back and after a few seconds, he lunged forward again. Before the swords could clash again, Kenichi's body began to fade. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and Kenichi's appearance began fading and then in matter of seconds, he was gone. Ah, now everything clicked. While Sesshomaru fought with a mere image of the demon, the real one made off with Rin. And the worse part of it was Sesshomaru couldn't smell anything but trees and water. The blue haired demon masked their scent.

Kenichi smiled quietly to himself as he saw the silver haired demon fight with his illusion. He picked up Rin and jumped off into the trees, being careful not to rattle around the delicate human in his arms. Kenichi finally came across an area surrounded by thick and tall trees. He gently put her down in the softest patch of grass. He then put up a magic barrier to conceal their location, just in case that demon was pursuing them at the moment. Once he was sure that nothing could see, hear, or smell them, he used his magic to then start a small fire. He made sure it was controlled and wouldn't get out of hand. And because it was _his _magic, he knew it was controlled, no wood necessary. Afterwards, he grabbed the pouch tied to his side. He opened it and shook it onto his hand. Only a few single leaves fell onto his palm.

"It seems I should have restocked on herbs." He said quietly to himself. He put the leaves back in the pouch and walked over to Rin. He knelt down and put the back of his hand on her head. His eyes widened. She had a very high fever. If he didn't do something quick, she was going to die. It would be pointless to use the few leaves he had to brew a tea for her to reduce her fever. He was just going to have to find a way to keep it down for a while until he could find herbs to brew an appropriate tea for her. He grabbed the gourd at his side and opened it. He didn't want to risk drowning her by pouring the concoction down her throat and it going down the wrong way. He would have to do it by mouth. He brought the gourd up to his mouth and poured in a little, being careful not to swallow. He slid a hand under Rin's neck and raised her head up until it was only inches from his. He lowered his face a little until his lips met Rin's. He tilted her head up a little so the liquid could pour down her throat with little difficultly. He kept repeating this process until he could feel her fever beginning to lower.

Rin felt very hot. And cold. Then hot again. The only good thing about the way she felt at the moment was a very comforting flavor of flowers in her mouth. It took her a minute to process the fact that she also felt something soft pressing against her lips. She groaned and her eyes fluttered open only to see powder lavender staring at her. She then realized it was Kenichi and he was...kissing her? Her eyes widened and she was about to release a startled gasp when Kenichi moved his mouth from hers and put a gentle finger over her lips.

"I took you to an area where we wouldn't be bothered. I am giving you something to make your fever go down. Please don't scream." He finished as he took his finger off her lips. She propped herself up her elbows.

"I wasn't going to scream. I was just surprised." She said after clearing her throat. He smiled and reached down to grab the gourd which he had put down after Rin woke up.

"I trust you can drink it by yourself now. Although personally I would still like to give it to you by mouth." He said then winking. Rin blushed and then scowled. She grabbed the gourd and downed the rest of it's contents. He looked down at her wound.

"The medicine you just drank will only keep your fever down for a while. However I need to get rid of the source causing your fever." He said as he leaned down and sniffed at her wound. He could smell the rotting scent of poison. He now had to find a way to get the poison out of her system.

"Because I lack enough herbs to make a salve, I'm going to have to use my last resource." He said looking back at Rin. She was blushing from the fact that his face was hovering inches away from a place she cared not to even think about.

"And what resource would that be?" she asked hesitantly, fearing the answer she would receive.

"Well Dragon demons have medicinal saliva. So being half Dragon demon, I also carry that trait." He said smiling slightly when she blushed.

"I know it would be awkward, but I really can't afford to waste time. The longer I wait, the faster the poison will spread. I really have to do this now." He said putting a reassuring hand on hers. Rin looked into his eyes and after a few seconds, she nodded. Without hesitation, he put his mouth over her wound. Rin gasped at the feeling. She felt his tongue licking away the dried blood and then the wound itself. It stung at first but the pain began melting away afterwards. His saliva really _was _medicinal. She felt her face growing hotter, and not because of her fever. If someone had told her earlier that day that someone she had just met would later be licking a wound on her upper thigh, she probably would have scoffed then punched that person in the face.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Kenichi cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go look for proper herbs now. Just relax, okay?" He said

"Alright." She said nodding. He smiled and began getting up. Rin grabbed his shoulder before he could. She pushed herself up more with her other arm. "Hey Kenichi?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Thanks so much" Rin said before pecking Kenichi on the cheek. Surprisingly, Kenichi blushed lightly and he smiled.

"No thanks necessary." He said getting up all the way. Then he walked off into the surrounding trees. But not before Rin caught him putting a hand gently on the cheek she had kissed. Rin smiled and laughed quietly. She turned and lie on her side toward the fire. It had been Kenichi who healed her. It had been Kenichi who saved her. But...all she could think about was Lord Sesshomaru.

**(A/N) Again, very sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Oh and don't worry, Rin still loves our dearest Sesshy. I just needed to add another rival for her affection. But of course she will never like him like that. Just think of him as the Kouga of this love triangle. Is it sad? Yes. Is it necessary? Yes. Do I feel bad about it? Yes. Does that mean he can't have a happy ending though? Of course not. I'll come up with someone for him. Have a good day you guys and please review to help me with the next chapter because honestly at this point, I have no ideas for the next one :D**


End file.
